


Read my Mind, baby

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Kurtbastian Short Stories [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian loves his ability but knows when to use it. Blaine doesn't have the same morals and Kurt suffers because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read my Mind, baby

Sebastian usually loves his ability.

Being able to read minds is very helpful in getting good sex, so he practices it every other night.

When he meets Blaine, he feels drawn to him instantely, so much he’s actually a bit worried. Blaine’s mind is a mash of _wow he’s hot I think he should stay in my life yes stay with me like me you like me_ and it’s captivating.

When he meets Kurt though, he realizes what’s really going on and it takes a lot of self control to not stare at Blaine in horror.

Kurt’s mind is completely fried. The only thing screaming at Sebastian is _I need Blaine to live you can’t have him I won’t let you have him he’s the best man ever and I’m lucky to have him._

He realizes what Blaine does and he hates him for it.

Sebastian uses his ability to find out what other people want and give it to them.

Blaine uses his ability to hypnotize people into loving him, giving him what he wants.

 

Sebastian builds up walls he hasn’t used in ages against Blaine’s power, not letting the other boy know what he’s doing. And slowly, very slowly, he starts to talk to Kurt in his dreams.

 

***

 

Kurt in his dreams is just as bitchy as he’s in his waking moments. But he’s also honest and Sebastian finds out a lot about him during the next few weeks.

He always makes sure to erase his presence from Kurt’s memories of these dreams, only leaving behind a vague sense of reassurance and the promise of help.

The thing is just that Kurt doesn’t know that he needs help. Not yet.

But slowly, ever so slowly, he starts to question some of the things Blaine does, looks at him with a new found frown on his face.

Sebastian counts those as a huge success.

 

One night, he finally finds the real Kurt, buried under layers and layers of Blaine’s words in his own mind.

The smile the other Kurt – who looks younger than the present Kurt but that’s not surprising, he probably represents the Kurt who didn’t know Blaine yet – gives him when Sebastian first sees him warms him from head to toe and he can’t keep himself from hugging him close.

 _You found me_ Kurt says, gripping his shirt tightly and Sebastian nods. _Always_ he promises and, with Kurt’s hand in his, he starts to destroy Blaine’s words and power, teaching Kurt how to build up walls to keep him out. And Sebastian, too, if he so chooses, but Kurt never does.

_***_

 

It takes a long time but one day, it’s already summer and school’s out for the year, Sebastian sees them both again at the Lima Bean.

He watches as Kurt takes hold of his coffee and calmly pours it in Blaine’s lap, making the other boy cry out.

He watches as Kurt gets up, not saying anything except “We’re done” and leaves.

Sebastian allows himself to smirk at Blaine who meets his eyes with a terrified look. Sebastian’s smirk widens and he makes a point to drive his words into Blaine’s mind, sharp as a knife.

 _Don’t you dare come near him again,_ he tells Blaine. _He’s mine now. You never deserved him. I’ll be reporting you._

At the last words he sees the utter horror on Blaine’s face. Everyone knows about The Institute where people with abilities like theirs are put when they harm others with their powers.

 

Sebastian gets up calmly, shutting down his walls to drown out Blaine’s feverish pleas and leaves, looking for Kurt.

When he can’t find him, he reaches out, probing the air around him, until he sees the familiar smile beaming at him.

He moves towards it, his own smile soft and warm.

He turns a few corners and there he his, on a swing in a park. Sebastian recognizes it from various memories Kurt showed him – willingly, Sebastian doesn’t snoop.

“Hey,” he says, still smiling. He knows he’d been getting lazy with erasing his presence in Kurt’s mind, so the boy will know what he did. He’s now free to report him, if he so wishes, but Sebastian is pretty sure that won’t happen.

“Hey,” Kurt says, standing up. He comes closer and loops his arms around Sebastian’s neck.

“You found me,” he breathes and Sebastian feels as if his grin is splitting his face in half.

“Always,” he promises and their first kiss is slow, just as their thoughts who dwindle down to just one word in both their heads.

_Mine._


End file.
